alice's mystery
by mikasa et nemesis
Summary: Le comte Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome Sebastian sont en route pour régler une affaire. Or, arrivés à destination, leur plan se retrouve contrarié à cause d'un imprévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's mystery**

Chapitre 1:

Les cahots du fiacre, incessants, rendaient la lecture de la lettre de Sa Majesté un peu plus pénible à chaque instant qui passait. À peine Ciel Phantomhive lisait-il un mot que de violentes nausées lui prenaient à la gorge, lui ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de poursuivre la suite.

Bien qu'il connaissait le contenu de la missive par cœur, il voulait s'assurer de certains détails. Le message était clair: retrouver et démanteler cette fameuse pègre londonienne qui faisait fortune au marché noir. Il avait déjà accompli la majeure partie de sa mission, mais il restait une dernière chose. Qu'il comptait bien terminer aujourd'hui.

S'acharnant toujours sur sa lecture, il abandonna cependant quand il perçut le rictus moqueur de Sebastian.

« - Me voir malade en transport t'amuses, n'est-ce pas Sebastian? Au lieu de rire sous cape, rend-toi utile et indique-moi si nous sommes bientôt arrivés à destination, ordonna sèchement le compte à son majordome.

\- Certainement, monsieur, acquiesça l'intéressé. Il nous reste environs une dizaine de minutes avant de parvenir au manoir de la famille que vous soupçonnez.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne pourrais supporter ce voyage plus longtemps.

\- Permettez-moi de vous demander: êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez? Cette famille m'a l'air tout à fait respectable. La décimer serait peut-être une erreur…

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Tu le sais parfaitement, Sebastian. Tu essaies de me tester, tu joues avec mes nerfs, je vois bien ton petit jeu. C'est cette famille qui dirigeait cette mafia,trop de preuves mènent à ma conclusion.

\- Voulez-vous donc les éliminer?s'enquit le majordome.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Ciel. Je tiens à éviter les risques de récidive ou de vendetta.

\- Vous prenez des mesures de plus en plus radicales, monsieur. Décidément, vous, les humains…

\- Cesse. Cesse de parler, de ricaner ainsi. Et, surtout, efface cet odieux sourire en coin de ton visage! »

Ils se turent tous deux. Seuls cliquetaient les rouages et engrenages du fiacre. Ici, pas de chevaux mais un mécanisme qui actionnait les roues. Le cocher dirigeait le véhicule à l'aide de manettes, le tout alimenté par la combustion du charbon.

Peu de temps plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent au manoir. Leur surprise fut grande quand ils remarquèrent que les portes principales étaient ouvertes.

« - Nous étions attendus, souffla le compte.

\- Je ne pense pas, monsieur, le contredit le diable. Constatez par vous-même. »

Ciel Phantomhive s'avança et découvrit les quelques cadavres sanguinolents qui jonchaient le sol dallé du vestibule.

« Je dirais plutôt que nous avons été devancés» , poursuivit sereinement Sebastian .


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel et Sébastian explorèrent le manoir, à la recherche de survivants.

Ils n'en trouvèrent aucun.

_Et moi qui pensais en avoir bientôt terminé avec cette histoire. Je vais devoir mener une enquête afin de savoir qui a fait le coup. Quelle ironie! Dire que j'avais moi-même prévu d'assassiner ces gens_, songea Ciel, un peu ennuyé.  
C'est alors queSebastian perçut une présence autre que celle de son maître**.  
**Il prévint Ciel et ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette « présence ».  
**  
**Une petite fille d'environs huit ans était assise par terre, le regard absent, une expression d'horreur gravée sur son visage.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maculés de sang.  
_Sûrement celui des cadavres, _pensa le comte de Phantomhive.  
« -Sebastian, chuchota-il, crois-tu que ce soit elle...elle qui ait tué toutes ces personnes?_  
-_Non, son attitude est trèsétrange_. _On dirait qu'elle vient de découvrir la scène, comme si elle n'avait pas été présente au moment du massacre.  
-Alors comment expliques-tu que ses cheveux et ses vêtements soient recouverts de sang?  
-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, avoua Sebastian. »

Après un long silence, Ciel reprit :  
« Posons-lui quelques questions. »  
Il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui demanda sèchement :  
« Toi, là. Comment t'appelles- tu? »

La fille qui, jusque là, ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence, sursauta. Qui pouvait bien être ces deux personnes ? Les meurtriers ?  
Elle hésita à répondre mais en voyant le garçon s'impatienter, elle pressentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se mette en colère. Elle répondit donc simplement:  
« Alice... »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Alice ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ce serait reconnaître qu'elle se trouvait dans la réalité et non au beau milieu d'un mauvais rêve.

Comment cela avait-il put se produire? Encore quelques heures plus tôt, elle réprimandait ses chatons. Puis, elle s'était endormie, avait fait un songe dans lequel elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir, et au réveil…

Un terrible cauchemar.

Ses parents. Ses sœurs. Les domestiques.

Morts. Tués par un sinistre individu. Ou plusieurs?

Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

C'était un rêve. Un maudit rêve. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Il arrivait souvent que la petite fille fasse des songes aussi absurdes et extravagants les uns que les autres. Des songes où elle rencontrait des animaux parlants, une Reine de Cœur ordonnant des décapitations, et un chat souriant qui ne se lassait pas de disparaître.

Mais même si Alice essayait de se convaincre du contraire, elle avait conscience que cette tragédie était réelle.

Ensuite avaient débarqués ces deux inconnus - un adolescent avec un cache-œil et un adulte en livrée - qui l'avaient questionnée. Ils n'avaient rien tiré d'elle. Elle était aussi ignorante qu'eux. À ce funeste moment, elle dormait paisiblement, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui se déroulait.

Pourquoi l'avait-on épargnée? Le ou les meurtriers l'avaient retrouvée, à coup sûr. La pauvre Alice le savait car ils avaient également assassiné ses chats, dont celui qui était sur ses genoux.

L'adolescent au cache-oeil lui avait promis qu'il éluciderait le mystère. Bien qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle perçut une lueur de compréhension dans son regard.

Le garçon s'était finalement décidé à renter chez lui. Et à héberger Alice, désormais orpheline.

Durant le trajet, elle demeura muette, enfermée dans un mutisme buté. Au manoir Phantomhive, elle courut se réfugier dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée, toujours sans un mot.

…

Ciel refusait d'admettre qu'il ne comprenait, ne maîtrisait plus rien. C'était pourtant le cas.

Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et voilà, la situation lui avait échappé. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Cependant, il était certain d'une chose: Alice était la réponse, la clé à toute cette histoire. Si elle était encore en vie à l'heure qui l'est, c'était pour raison.

« C'est sûrement vrai, monsieur, renchérit Sebastian. Cette Alice est sans doute un élément important de l'équation. Elle est spéciale.

\- Mais comment sais-tu ce que…?!

\- Vous pensiez tout haut, monsieur.

\- Ha. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. »

Les paroles du majordome intriguèrent Ciel Phantomhive.

« Sebastian, reprit le comte, pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est spéciale?

\- En temps normal, je discerne automatiquement qui est humain et qui ne l'est pas. En revanche, avec elle, je reste indécis. Je le détecte en tant qu'humaine et à la fois…pas du tout. J'avoue que cela me perturbe un peu. Ne trouvez-vous pas curieux que le meurtrier ait épargné Alice alors qu'il se soit pris la peine de tuer des chats? Personnellement, je pense qu'elle s'est absentée. Si il l'avait trouvé, il l'aurait tuée.

\- Elle nous a certifiés qu'elle dormait pendant que les homicides avaient eut lieux. Elle n'a pas menti, le contredit Ciel.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas, supposa le diable. Elle nous a également précisés qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle était _passée de l__'__autre côté du miroir._

\- Insinues-tu que son songe n'en n'était pas vraiment un? Qu'Alice se serait rendue sans le savoir dans un monde parallèle? Cela expliquerait ton « malaise » avec elle; mais personne ne peut passer d'un monde à l'autre.

\- Si, monsieur, les diables le peuvent. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Alice, qui était restée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait administré, ce remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.  
Elle revit dans sa tête les corps sans vie de ses parents, de ses sœurs, puis s'endormit.

C 'est alors qu'elle fit un rêve des plus étranges, où elle traversait un miroir, et marchait maintenant sans but précis. Elle rencontra un lapin mais celui-ci courut aussi vite qu'il le put dés qu'il la vit. Elle lui courut après et...  
-Alice?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Ciel.  
-Oui?  
-Le diner va être servi.  
-Ah, très bien! J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment très faim.  
Ciel Phamtomhive sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule à nouveau.

Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre quelques secondes après, et aperçut Sebastian. Il la guida dans le vaste manoir, vers une grande salle qui n'était rien de plus que la salle à manger.  
Elle mangea sans dire un mot, elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

A la fin du repas, Alice sortit de table en remerciant le comte de l'avoir hébergée chez lui.  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha d'un grand miroir, comme dans son rêve.  
La curiosité la démangeait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait bel et bien traverser ce miroir. Peut-être même qu'en le traversant, elle retrouvera un monde où sa famille serait encore vivante… Elle posa sa main sur la glace. Le miroir semblait devenir de l'eau au contact de ses doigts.  
Elle recula, elle-même surprise de sa réussite, et courut.  
Elle voulait prévenir le comte et le majordome, mais dans ces couloirs pleins de portes elle se perdit. 

Elle courut. Les couloirs plein de portes ne menaient à rien et semblaient la rendre folle. Elle vit un lapin et décida de le poursuivre mais, elle finit par tomber dans un terrier. Elle se releva. L'endroit où elle était arrivée était très mystérieux: il y avait des miroirs, des cadres et d'autres objets accrochés un peu partout sur les murs, au plafond. Elle se demandait où elle pouvait être. Elle s'approcha du miroir et la même sensation la parcourut. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de le traverser.


End file.
